


EXO College/University Drabbles

by exosecretlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Reverse Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosecretlove/pseuds/exosecretlove
Summary: With the older ones graduating a year first and getting into the same university, Jieun was left with the maknaes (Tao, Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun). The others urged the four to apply to the same uni they did since they didn't want to be apart. It was understandable, since being in different unis all over the country or world would be hard for their relationship. Plus, the boys were pretty much attached to their girl. So they all picked on prestigous university, Seoul University. It was a perfect place for scholarships and not to mention, it would look good on a resume since it was one of the highest universities in South Korea. Surprisingly, they all got in. (Jieun was most surprised that Sehun got in, since he was the most laziest of the bunch. The boy argued that he was not and that it was all thanks to her for being his inspiration.) Now that all the highschool sweethearts have graduated, it was finally time to move on to the next level in ther life and relationship."Seoul University here we come!! "
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Reader, EXO Ensemble/Reader, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Reader, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Reader, Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Reader, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Reader, Lu Han (EXO)/Reader, Park Chanyeol/Reader, Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Reader, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. library date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alone time in the library with Junmyeon ft. Kris

* * *

_  
  
' I'll meet you in the library, sweetheart. I just need to talk to my management prof really quick.' _  
**From: Jun 💖 1:37PM**  
  
Jieun smiles before placing her back in her back pocket as she grabbed her books, bidding her classmates farewell as she made her way of the lecture hall. Being a business admin major was tough work and she was only in her second year! But she gotta do what she's gotta do if she ever wanted to open up her own business in the fashion industry. Balancing her business and fashion classes was stressful during her first year, the guys were very encouraging and pushed her a lot. And now, she's gotten used to the hustle and bustle of uni life.   
  
The boys, well, they haven't changed. They're still her dorks. But uni life has made them more mature looking, not to mention how hot they've been getting lately. She blames the university air. Chanyeol and Jongin started working out and it was paying off. Jieun couldn't stop oogling at Chanyeol's muscles nowadays (he joined the football team along with Sehun for their extracurricular activity.). And the giant has been noticing it too, flexing them in front of her every chance he got when they go out. That fucking tease. It always ended up with her in his dorm room, moaning up a storm.   
  
Poor Kyungsoo always had to crash in Junmyeon's and Minseok's dorm every night her and Chanyeol came back from a date.   
  
Speaking of Junmyeon, the male and her planned to meet in the library for some alone time. Also she needed help with organizing her module for the semester in her business management unit. Junmyeon would be a big help being a busniess management student himself and of course, with him being in his third year.   
  
Jieun enters the library, looking around for an empty table. The library was almost empty. Except for the occasional first year and fourth year students who needed some resources for their thesis or essays. The girl picks one of the tables in the far right corner, placing her books down as she takes a seat. Finally some peace and quiet. One of the reasons why Junmyeon and her picked the library for their alone time was because they both knew the guys wouldn't even bother coming here to bother them.   
  
Unless they really needed the library which was rare. She knew hald of the boys hated the place since it was quote, "too boring" for them. That, and also Baekhyun and Jongdae were always getting kicked out for being too loud.  
  
While wating for her boyfriend, she decided to start on her module. Taking her course outline out as she began writing in her organizer. If there was anything was proud of, it was definitely of how organized she was. She always made sure not a single hair was out of line. Though, not to the extent of being a control freak. She had her off moments too, you know. She wasn't perfect.   
  
As she was in the middle of highlighting her writing with her pink highlighter, someone placed their hands over her eyes cutting her vision off.   
  
"Guess who?" The person whispers in her ear.   
  
Jieun smiles as she leans back on her chair, humming. "Mm, let me guess.. That cute boy from calculus?" She teases. Immediately the hands pull away. Tilting her head back, she was met with a pouting Junmyeon. She giggles softly as she tugged his collar down for a light kiss on his pouty lips. "Oh stop pouting, you big baby. I was only kidding. There's no cute boy in calculus.. I mean if you count Kyungsoo then there is." She grins.   
  
Junmyeon shakes his head with a chuckle before taking the seat next to her, setting his book bag down. "Soo is fine.. but there better not be a cute boy or i'll rage."  
  
"We both know you're as soft as a marshmellow, Jun. If anyone is a rage monster it's Luhan." She says while letting the male pull her chair close to his til their thighs were touching. "Plus, I have Soo bear as a witness and protector. No cute boys unless their my boys." She pokes his cheek.   
  
The male smiles before dropping a kiss on her cheek, nose dipping down to nuzzle in to her neck. "I missed you.."   
  
"You saw me last night at dinner." She replies only to get a playful pinch to her side, causing her to squeal. She covers her mouth, knowing the sound echoed throughout the quiet library. Jieun smacks Junmyeon's chest making him chuckle at her embarrassment. "I swear... If i get kicked out like Baek and Dae, it's on you." She huffs.   
  
"Okay, okay.. Sorry. But i really did miss you, sweetheart." Junmyeon mumbles while resting his chin on her shoulder, staring at her with those cute brown eyes of his. And she was such a sucker for his eyes. They were so pretty and ughhh.   
  
She groans softly and leans against him. "I missed you too, you dork." She mumbles back, snuggling into his toned chest as his arms wrapped around her waist. "Even if i did see you last night.."   
  
"Hey.. not my fault for having such an irresistible girlfriend." He argues, pecking her lips. "Especially when you're looking all pretty today." He continues, taking in her outfit. She was wearing a light green A-line high waisted mini skirt with a white cropped knitted sweater. Very cute. And sexy. The skirt was accentuating her curves and her ass. Goddamn that ass. Junmyeon groans mentally, trying to keep his naughty thoughts and dick in check.   
  
"Now, help me with my module, Joonie!" Jieun pulls away from him, pulling her colored pens and notebook in the middle. The male chuckles as he takes in all his girl's cute pens and highlighters. He knew how obsessed Jieun was with her notes, especially with writing them all with her pens. He grabs her course outline as they get to work.   
  
They spent the next few hours outlining and summarizing her module for the semester, of course with their occasional flirting and short make-out sessions in between. Junmyeon being the amazing boyfriend he was, was always so helpful and made sure explain each course to her. They were finally done when her phone started vibration non-stop. Jieun closes her organizer, checking her phone to see multiple messages from each of the boys asking her where she was, how they miss her or to bring them food (Sehun, the little shit). She replies each one telling them she was in library with Junmyeon, making sure to text Sehun specifically that she would bring him some dumplings to his dorm.   
  
Jieun looks at Junmyeon who was already staring at her, smiling as she places her phone down to give some love to her boyfriend. "What are they saying this time?" He asks. She shakes her head, pecking his lips as her fingers run through his hair. A habit she did to each of her boys. "Just wondering where we are.. Also Sehun's making me bring food back."   
  
"That brat. You gotta stop babying him, sweetheart. Or he'll get used to it." Junmyeon frowns as his hand rest on her thigh, pulling the hem of her skirt down, noticing how it rode up with every move she made. "I know, baby. But he's my brat and I love babying him. Plus, you, Sehun and the others always baby me!"   
  
"Yes, but you're you and he's Sehun. It's different." He says, pulling her closer as his lips pepper kisses down the side of her face.   
  
"Fine.. I'll try not to baby him too much." She grumbles before sighing in content upon feeling his lips reach her neck. Jieun tilts her head up to press her lips on his. Junmyeon immediately deepens it, engaging her into another make-out session. He was itching to pull her into his lap right now. It was hard getting alone time with the girl, knowing he had to share her attention with 11 other guys. But they were happy with it, he was content.  
  
Right now though, he wanted to be greedy and keep her to himself. His hand trails down her waist on to the curve of her ass, cupping the plump flesh earning himself a breathy moan from the girl. Why he always chose the library for their little dates, knowing none of the guys wouldn't even bother coming here--  
  
"Ehem." Someone coughs.   
  
The couple pulls apart, flushing as they see Kris raising a brow at them. "So this is what you do in the library?" The taller male says with a smirk. Jieun cheeks darken another shade of red as Kris eyes her swollen red lips.   
  
Junmyeon groans in frustration as he leans back on his seat. "Why the hell are you here, Kris?"   
  
Kris shrugs as he plants a sweet kiss to Jieun's pink cheek before taking the seat across from them. "Well, Ji texted us that you guys were here so i decided to drop by and join in on the studying. But clearly, you two were definitely not studying." He grins wickedly. "Didn't know you had a public kink, Myeon."   
  


Junmyeon sputters as he flushes red from the giant's words. "I do not!" Earning him a shush from the librarian.  
  
Jieun covers her face in embarrassment making Yifan pat the girl's head affectionately. "No need to be shy, baby girl. I still remember the time we did it in the back seat of my car-"   
  
"Yifan!" She screeches softly before throwing her pink highlighter to his face making the taller male cackle.   
  
  
  
  
Looks like Junmyeon needs to find another place for their alone time now... 


	2. frat party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> partying with baekchenyeol
> 
> warnings: horny ot12, drunk chenyeol, a wild baekhyun ;) and shitty smut ;;

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Frat parties were always the number one topic every friday in Seoul U. Every uni student needed a destresser during the weekend and frat parties were the places to be to have a good time. Every frat house around the area took turns throwing parties and they only invited the best of the best in campus.   
  
  
Jieun, of course, was invited along with the rest of the boys. With her being the star of the cheerleading team (Don't ask, Chanyeol pushed her to join so they would spend more time in the field together but she knew he and the rest of the guys wanted to see her in the skimpy cheerleading uniform they made the team wear. Pervs.), and of course, being EXO's girl.   
  
  
Tonight, only Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol were going to the SuJu Frat House Party. The rest were all tired from all the essays and projects they did the whole week, so they backed out when Heechul invited them. The beagle line though, always had the energy for some partying and booze. Jieun went along, needing a time off from all her schoolwork and she also wanted to get wasted tonight. Hey, she might seem like a goody two shoes and prim proper princess but she loves to party. She's all for that party life.  
  
  
Just don't tell her parents that..  
  
Jieun got ready in Kris and Zitao's dorm, the latter letting her use his room to get ready. The rest of the guys were in their living room, having a movie night. It was good that the dorm was big enough to fit nine grown men (perks in studying in Seoul U, their dorms for their students were spacious, kitchen and everything in each room.) She thought it was cute though, seeing them all squished in the living room watching the Avengers.   
  
  
The girl rubs her lips together, popping it lightly as she applies her red lipstick. Jieun went for a simple [white dress](http://www.pinterest.ph/pin/104990235052057224/) that reached mid thigh and her silver louboutin heels. She curled her long brunette hair in soft waves while keeping her make-up simple yet seductive. She smiles at her reflection before perking up as she hears the booming voices of the beagle line enter the dorm earning them complains from the others about interrupting their movie.  
  
  
She quickly grabs her clutch before making her way out of Zitao's bedroom. "I'm ready!" She says as she stands infront of her boyfriends.   
  
  
The boys all looked over at her, eyes widening as they take in the girl's outfit. They all bit their lip, checking their girl out as she gave them a slow spin. The dress got all her curves, the seductive dip of her S-line, the smooth skin of her upper chest and a small tease of her juicy cleavage. Don't get them started on her ass. They must've saved a world in their past life to get a girl like her. She both had the ass and chest every girl was envious of.  
  
  
"What do you guys think?" She asks with a smile.   
  


Jieun looks at all of them, tilting her head. She swears she could see drool on the corner of Jongin's lips. She smirks a bit as they were still openly gaping at her. "GUYS!" She snaps her fingers.   
  
  
They immediately snap out of their daze and the very dirty scenarios playing in their mind.   
  
  
"Gorgeous."   
  
  
"Cute"   
  
  
"Fucking sexy.."   
  
  
"Damn that ass!"   
  
  
"No way in hell you're going out like that now-"   
  
  
The last comment from Kyungsoo had her pouting. "But Soo!" She whines cutely while walking up to him as she sat on his lap. "I spent all night getting ready. Don't you like it?" She asks, wrapping her arms around his neck as she gave him her puppy eyes.   
  
  
Kyungsoo groans a bit, cause fuck, he was weak for those eyes. "I like it a bit too much, baby.. I think the guys can agree with me." He says gesturing to the others. "I just don't trust the guys at the party, especially when you look like that."   
  
  
"But I have Yeol, Baek and Dae with me!"   
  
  
"I don't trust them either-" Kyungsoo says seriously making the said trio yell a "HEY!" at him.   
  
  
Jieun pouts even more before leaning down to peck his lips lightly. "But Soo bear... I really wanna go to the party. And I trust my beagles." She says making the three grin. The girl leans her lips close to his ear. "If you let me go now, I'll give you extra special attention tomorrow night." She whispers seductively, giving his lobe a light nip before pulling back with a sweet smile.  
  
  
Kyungsoo licks his lips before clearing his throat. "Y-you can go!"   
  
  
Baekhyun walks over towards them, pulling Jieun up from Kyungsoo's lap and to his chest. "We'll take care of the princess." He says to the others before leading her to the door where Jongdae and Chanyeol were waiting at. She blows a kiss to the rest, waving at them. "Love you! See you later!"   
  
  
As soon as the four were out of the door, the others all groan and curse under their breaths.   
  
  
"Lucky bastards." Luhan grumbles.   
  


  
****  
  
  
  
  
  
It was almost midnight and Jieun was very tipsy, boderline drunk.  
  
  
True to her word, she kept close to the three throughout the party. As soon as they got to the SuJu frat house, Jongdae dragged Jieun towards the kitchen to grab some drinks while Baekhyun and Chanyeol greeted some of their friends. She chatted with some of her cheerleading buddies and blockmates along the way as well, catching up and dancing.  
  
  
She leans against the kitchen counter holding her fourth cup of beer, watching Chanyeol and Jongdae play beer pong against Taeyong and Johnny. Jieun takes another sip of her drink until she feels an arm snake around her waist. She jumps a bit, getting ready to hit the person only to find Baekhyun staring down at her with a grin. "It's just me, kitten."   
  
  
Jieun relaxes and smiles, placing her cup down as she wraps an arm around his neck. "I told you to stop doing that. I was this close to kicking you in the balls." She says.   
  
  
"Sorry.." Baekhyun laughs and rubs her waist. "You bored?"   
  
  
"Just a little.."   
  
  
"Come dance with me then." He says as she tugs onto her hand, leading her towards the dance floor. Jieun beams, following him into the mass grinding bodies. She presses close to him, back to his chest as she sways to the music. Baekhyun smirks, eyes trailing down to her chest before his arms wraps around her waist, groaning softly as he felt her ass brush against his clothed member. This girl will seriously be the death of him.   
  
  
Jieun bites on her lower lip, pressing her ass back to him even more as she grinds against him. She blames the alcohol but she knew it was mostly her. How can she resist this man, like really? It was times like these she liked the most, feeling so carefree, without a single worry.  
  
  
She moans, feeling Baekhyun grinding back against her, his erection rubbing deliciously against her ass. He moves his hands lower to her hips before turning her around to face him. Itching to have her lips against his.   
  
  
The male pulls her into a heated kiss, his hands placing themselves on her ass, giving the plump flesh a squeeze. Jieun wraps her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. Baekhyun always knew her weakness, breaking down her walls. He parts her lips, exploring her wet cavern with his tongue, groaning at her sweet taste as he sucks on her twet muscle hungrily. "Fuck, baby.." He mumbles against her slick red lips.   
  
  
Jieun giggles, taking in his lips that was smudge with her lipstick. "Messy Baekhyunie.." She coos, wiping the lipstick off the corner of his lips with her thumb. Baekhyun smirks before nodding his head to the side. "Let's take this somewhere private, kitten, before I lost all my self control."   
  
  
She laughs before following him up the stairs. The couple look into each room, some were occupied with other couples going at it. She could've sworn she saw her junior Seulgi with Park Jimin. But she'll get the juicy details from her on monday. Jieun squeals as Baekhyun suddenly lifted her up by her thighs once they finally found a room. She wraps her legs around his waist while their lips lock hungrily.   
  
  
Baekhyun kicks the door shut behind him, walking over to the bed as his hands pushes her dress up her waist. "This dress has been teasing me all fucking night.." He growls against her lips, biting on her lower tier as he sets her down on the bed. Baekhyun licks his lips upon seeing Jieun's red lace panties.   
  
  
The girl giggles softly knowing it was his favorite pair of hers. "I wore this specially for you, Baekhyunie." She mumbles, spreading her legs a bit making the male groan. He knees down, peppering kisses up her thighs before his lips lightly kiss her through her underwear. "Little kitten is spoiling me tonight." He smirks.   
  
  
He reaches up to tug her dress off of her completely, groaning once he saw she didn't even bother wearing a bra. Jieun looks up at him, eyes half-lidded as she grabs him by his leather jacket, pushing the material off his shoulders. "It isn't far if I'm the only one naked." She pouts while tugging his shirt off as her hands trail down his toned chest. "I need you, baby.. Please fuck me." She whines as she mouths on his neck, sucking his skin to leave a mark. Her red lipstick looking good on his smooth skin.   
  
  
Baekhyun immediately gets rid of his jeans and boxers, pulling her panties off. He was too turned on for foreplay. He needed his baby's tight little cunt around him right fucking now. She had been teasing him all night long. Their foreplay can wait til next time. Especially with Baekhyun's libido.   
  
  
He grips onto her hips as he lubricates his hard cock along her wet slit earning a needy mewl from his girl. "Patience, kitten.. " He coos, slapping his length against her pussy. He teases her a bit more before finally pushing into her. He grunts while pushing all the way in until their hips were pressed together.   
  
  
Jieun moans feeling Baekhyun stretch her walls open, her finger tugging on his hair as she pulls him down for a kiss. Baekhyun kisses her back, pulling back with a smooch as he pushes himself up by the arms, looking down at where they were connected. He watches as he pulls his hips back, his cock withdrawing from inside her before snapping his cock back in roughly.  
  
  
"Fuck, baby girl.. your pussy is still tight as ever." He bites onto his bottom lip as he starts to earnestly fuck her, the room soon filled with the sounds of their skin slapping. He looks down at Jieun, eyes focusing on her bouncing tits before leaning down to latch his lip onto one of them, sucking onto her nipple hungrily.   
  
  
"Oh god!" Jieun mewls loudly, pushing his head closer to her chest as her legs wrap around his waist. "Baby- unngh! Faster, please!"   
  
  
Baekhyun follows his baby's wishes, holding onto her hips as he moves into her even faster. The bed starts to move with them and the skin slapping only gets louder the harder Baekhyun fucks into the girl. Hopefully he doesn't break the bed of whoever's room they were in. He's really close now, and he wants to cum so bad, but he doesn't want to do so until his kitten cums first.   
  
  
He lets go of her hip with one hand so that he could rubs at her clit, pulling away from her nipple with a pop as he does so. Now, the room was also filled with lewd squelches from their sex, a combination of her slick and his excessive precum. "Beg for me to cum inside you." He growls, looking down at her, snapping his hips roughly.  
  
  
The girl cries in pleasure, looking up into his eyes as she grips onto his biceps. "Baekhyun! P-please- ahhng! Please cum in my tight pussy." She moans, a pretty light blush spreading on her cheeks. Fuck, she looked so fucking pretty like this, Baekhyun thought. So pliant and needy for him. He loved it. He loves her even more. Loves the way she looked on him, while moaning for his cock.   
  
  
Don't judge him.. He was the perviest among the boys.   
  
  
Baekhyun would have love to hear her beg some more but he really didn't think he could hold much longer. He fucks into Jieun even harder, letting out loud groans along with her moans, not caring if they could be heard from part the door. To hell with them. He continues to rub her clit even as she finally orgasms. Her walls clenched deliciously around his cock, making him release into her. Baekhyun sighs lowly, burying his nose into her neck as he fills her up with his cum. He rides out their climax by humping at her, sucking more marks onto her neck.   
  
  
Jieun would probably give him hell tomorrow when she sees them, but that was for him to worry about later. The girl hums softly feeling so full of her boyfriend's cum. It was good thing she was on birth control. Once the male pulls out and laid next to her, Jieun immediately snuggled into his side as he pulls the blanket over their naked bodies.  
  
  
Baekhyun rubs at her back with a low chuckle, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You think Yeol and Dae are looking for us?"   
  
  
She looks up at him and giggles. "They're probably shit faced drunk downstairs." She says as she presses her lips to his shoulder. Her eyes suddenly notices the picture on the bedside table from over his head. "Um... babe?"   
  
  
"Yeah, kitten?" Baekhyun looks at her while massaging her ass, trying to initiate round two.   
  
  
"I think I found out who's room this is-"   
  
  
"Who?"   
  
  
She points at the picture making Baekhyun look back with furrowed brows. His eyes widen. "Oh shit. This is Heechul's room!" He curses.   
  
  
The door suddenly slams open, revealing a very drunk Chanyeol. "Baby girl! I told you to stay by my side at all times!" The giants stumbles over to the couple, plopping onto the girl. Jieun squeaks as Chanyeol buries his faces between her boobs. "Yeolie!"   
  
  
Jongdae follows after the drunk giant, frowning at the giant. "Yah! That's my spot!" Jieun could also see how drunk the other was. Jongdae was a loud, grumpy drunkie. He quickly runs over and tries to push himself between Jieun and the giant. "MOVE!"   
  
  
Baekhyun tries to stop Jongdae from punching Chanyeol while Jieun was consoling the giant.  
  
  
Amidst all the chaos, the owner of the room decided to walk in, sighing as he saw the four on his bed. Now he had to bleach and shred his new sheets. Heechul shakes his head while grabbing his phone, knowing a chaperone was needed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll call Minseok to pick you up." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: henlooo! i apologize for the very shitty smut. please don't judge me and my dirty mind ;; but i hope you like it! more drabbles to come soon! send in your own if you please! <3 
> 
> p.s. no proofreading. sorry if there is any grammatical errors and mistakes. ;;
> 
> xoxo rin

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: 
> 
> hello my loves! i am finally back with a new series! this is based off what i think the boys and jieun's relationship would be in college! it's a bunch of drabbles and prompts that i've been imagining in my mind! so i hope you all give it some love like my other stories. and do comment if you have some prompts of your own! that gryffindor girl will be updated soon, so stay tuned!! subscribe and upvote!
> 
> xoxo rin


End file.
